Justice League: Main Story
by Nobody700
Summary: This is where the main story shall be


==Part One==

It was an average day at Metropolis. Sure, Metropolis had an entire neighborhood destroyed, but no one was hurt. Superman and the Flash both helped fix up the neighborhood to have construction go quicker. The entire city has had countless attacks on itself, but Superman almost always stopped it in an instant, so everyone was fine with it. It was also a good thing Superman never caused any real damage to Metropolis. Many people in Metropolis have given hope to the Man of Steel. Superman was an inspiration to countless people. He protected everyone, was constantly there for you, and he was always ready to help. Of course, this did leave Clark himself tired. Clark was in a broom closet in the Daily Planet, resting in it. His outfit was barely on, and his clothes were on the other side, and he was napping. He spent all night stopping crime and looting in Metropolis, while also fixing it and helping anyone who screamed for help.

Even a man with his abilities got tired, and he was barely able to rest. He was always glad Lois was there for him to give him strength, or he would fall asleep while flying. If he did that, he'd be considered a weapon of mass destruction with anything he impacted, and that would not be a good idea. Clark enjoyed his small rest from saving people when the closet door opened, to have Perry White standing there. Clark's boss sense the day he joined the Daily Planet, and probably will still be boss when Clark dies. Perry White was dressed in plaid and had suspenders, with a newspaper in one hand and a cigar in another. He was an older man with brown hair turning white more and more every day. He was a head shorter then Clark, but was far more imposing with his snarl and his sheer hatred of people sleeping in broom closets. It all started as a child, and he doesn't have time to talk about it. Perry growled to such a degree a lion would cower, and even Clark awoke.

Perry: Well Kent, has Lois kicked you out of the house, or have you found a new passion of broom closets no one else understands.

Clark was stunned, and was incredibly nervous to seeing Perry so angry. Clark had to think of something, and was coming up blank. He could battle gods and yet Perry always made him nervous beyond belief. Thankfully, the man of steel was saved by the woman of steel, and the dream of his life. Lois, wearing a short jacket with jeans and had sunglasses on, grabbed the cigar and the newspaper, and began to smoke with said cigar and checked the paper.

Lois: Aww, Jimmy finally made his first newspaper. It's adorable when children finally become adults.

Jimmy Olsen was 26, but Lois still considered him the nervous 15 year old intern who asked to help clean up stuff at the Daily Planet. He recently became a reporter after many years, and to prove it, Perry let him write the first article about the alien attack. Clark was glad to hear Jimmy finally wrote it, and looked at it. It was actually good from what Clark read.

Lois: Meh, 6/10.

Perry: 4/10. You're being too nice to the kid.

Clark knew Jimmy stood no chance against the critical eyes of Lois and Perry, but he knew the two were immensely proud of Jimmy. Seeing as how Perry didn't set the paper on fire, it was obvious he liked it. Clark was planning to get Jimmy a present when Perry grabbed Clark by his tie, and pulled him nose to nose, with Perry snarling.

Perry: Now Clark, why were you sleeping in the closet?

Lois: He was sleeping there cause he spent all night writing this.

Lois handed Perry a notepad with it being an article on how the attack affects the local economy of Metropolis. Perry checked it over, and had to admit it was good, clean, and almost interesting. It was obvious Lois wrote it, but she would never hand him an article unless what happened last night was important. Perry took his cigar back from Lois though, and left with the notepad.

Perry: You two better not screw up the next article.

Clark was a little surprised, and went to follow Perry, with even Lois confused by what Perry meant. The two caught up to him, who went to an elevator, and he used the newspaper to show what he meant, by pointing at one word. Batman.

Perry: Lois, I want you on him. Why did he come to Metropolis, before anyone else found out, including Superman. Clark... Yours is even more scary then going to a city where the average crime rate would make most nations whimper. I want you to interview Lex Luthor.

Clark: May take me a while to get to the government...

Perry: Clark, Lex Luthor contacted me. He's been freed by the government, and is coming to Metropolis. He wants someone to see the 'new' him. He wants the best... And I know you know him more then anyone. He'll be here in an hour at your apartment for a 'one on one'.

Clark stopped breathing for a second, and for a brief second, he wanted to fly out and throw Lex back in a cell. Back in Smallville, Clark and Lex were best friends. Both of them had things that separated them from each other. Lex from being a super genius who everyone was afraid of. Clark... For being an alien. But when Lex moved in Highschool, Lex changed. When Clark met him in Metropolis as Superman, he thought deep down in his heart he and Lex would save the world. The world's richest and smartest man combined with the world's strongest man, the two could make the world a better place. But Lex was a different man. He was ruthless, arrogant, and soulless. He tortured Superman with any way to kill him.

Lex was Clarks greatest enemy. Parasite, Metallo, Livewire, Mongul, and even Darkseid never hurt Clark a 1/10 as much as Lex ever did. Lex hurt Lois, he hurt the Daily Planet, and he hurt everyone in Metropolis. The worst part was how Lex always insisted Superman was the evil one. He even convinced people Superman was the real enemy, despite all the terrible crimes Lex has ever Commited. In fact, arresting him took everything Clark did, as both Superman and himself, the Daily Planet, and even Batman. The last thing Lex did before going to prison was trying to set up a Kryptonite bomb that would force Superman to leave earth or die. Batman stopped it to save him. Funny enough, Superman learned that in fighting Lex, humans were the key to Lex's downfall. Superman hoped Lex understood the irony after the billionth speech of how he would save humanity from the 'alien who played God.'

But Lex was in prison for only a year before he was let go. Clark didn't know what Lex did to be free, but he was certain that nothing Lex could have done to be let go. Could Lex change? Clark hoped. Clark also hoped that he could save his people, that all war stopped, and that he would have a child with Lois, but he also knew those were impossible. But Clark had to hope anyway. Clark nodded, and when the elevator dinged, they were on the ground floor. Perry pushed Clark and Lois out, and used the elevator to head back to his main office. Lois went to her phone for plane tickets when Clark took it, and looked at Lois like 'are you serious'.

Clark: Lois, I know Bruce. I'll just ask him to get you a private jet while I head back home.

Lois: Yeah, okay. Clark, stay calm. Every time Lex is even mentioned you get dark. It's just... I don't want you doing something you will regret.

Clark smiled, and hugged his wife. Whenever he thought he was going too far, he had Lois there for him. He kissed her, and she went back to kissing him. After a minute, Clark noticed they were one inch off the ground. He instantly slammed to the floor, and Lois felt her feet almost break. She wanted to scream, but she gritted her teeth, and glared at Clark. Clark remembered he was more afraid of Lois then Perry, and he instantly speeded out of the building and was heading to a whole new city. Lois knew where he was going, and she went to the bench to wait for Clark.

Clark was in Gotham, and he instantly went to the Batcave. Batman was checking on how to find Zsasz. Superman saw the computer screen, and instantly sped out and in a minute, he came back. Batman stared at the whoosh, and Supes shrugged.

Clark: I got Zsasz for you. So, been a while since I was in the Batcave.

The Batcave was large and rather clean... For a cave. It had a set of Batmobile's, a Batplane, with gear everywhere. Mementos from his adventures, ranging from a giant penny he got from the penny plunderer, to the original playing card the Joker used. The Batcave had the costumes of every single member of the bat family, and the biggest attraction in the cave was the computer. The computer had more processing power then any computer on the planet. Batman scratched Zsasz from the computers 'wanted' list and went to check on Firefly. Superman leaned next to Batman, and felt the comfy chair Batman was on.

Superman: Pretty comfy for the 'Dark Knight'.

Batman: What do you want Clark? I'm still not ready.

Superman: It's about Lois, I...

Clark heard a rush of wind and turned around, lifting his arm and stopping an attack. He saw who attacked him. She was dressed in all black, looking like a woman covered in stitches, with a cape and the bat logo. Her entire face was covered, and she was tiny. Superman wondered who she was when she immediately span her body and went for a punch to the throat. It struck with her slamming her other fist into his heart. Clark would have been affected, had his skin not been impervious to armor piercing bullets and his organs were harder then diamond. She was stunned, and she was ready to strike when Batman glared at her. She stopped, and went to stop attacking, backing away and bowing.

Batman: This is Batgirl. Cassandra Cain. She is not a fan of strangers. Cassandra, say hi.

Cassandra: Hi.

Superman waved, and Cassandra waved. Cassandra bowed to Superman, and the cave door opened to have two people arguing. From the large staircase leading down to the cave, two 15 year olds walked down the stairs, yelling. One was a young man with dark hair and was thin but very fit. He had a normal tshirt and jeans, and he would have been seen as handsome by most girls his age. But the girl he was talking too was getting annoyed by him. She wore a classy purple vest with black pants and had her long blonde hair tied to a ponytail. The two were practically at each other's throat.

Tim: I had Scarecrow last night, but you got in my way!

Stephanie: I got in your way cause he was ready to fire a batch of fear gas at you, idiot!

Tim: I knew he would, I had a plan to dodge it and then hit him with it. If you weren't so stupid, you would have seen that.

Stephanie: Stupid? We'll see who's stupid in the training room when I shove my 6-inch stiletto up your a...

Batman: Tim! Stephanie! We have a guest!

Tim and Stephanie both noticed Superman, with Tim practically ready to explode into amazement the guy he looked up too since he was 8 was right in front of him, and Stephanie was amazed that the most famous hero on the planet was friends with Batman. She then found out that Batman DID have friends. Superman waved a little, and the two waved to him.

Batman: Tim Drake, Robin. Stephanie Brown, Batgirl. I have two Batgirls.

Superman: Hello. Also, how's Kate?

Batman: She's in Moracco, chasing after one of the Penguins men who is trying to gain a magical artifact so the Penguin can gain an advantage over the Gotham Mob. Last I heard from her, she's stopping an ancient army of ghost warriors from a longtime dead overlord of the land.

Superman: Neat. She need any backup?

Batman: Please, this isn't even the second most dangerous thing I had her do. So what about your friend Clark's wife?

Superman noticed that Batman said his name, and knew the two didn't know. Superman nodded, and shrugged.

Superman: Clark told me that his boss wants Lois to interview you. By you, I mean the one who spends his night chasing clowns, not the one who is chasing skirts.

Batman: How 'Fun'. I'll send her the usual. A 30 second speech about how I am the night, and how she needs to leave me alone, and how if she tries to learn anything about me, horrible things will happen to her. Doom and gloom.

Stephanie and Tim found the whole thing rather peculiar. Batman never spoke up about anyone not connected to the Gotham underworld so long, and more importantly, he told a joke. A bad joke, but a joke! Clark nodded, and looked up.

Clark: Hey, Alfred is baking snickerdoodles! Could I...

Batman: Just one.

Superman clapped and ran upward. Alfred took them out of the oven, and Superman was there, ready to grab one. Alfred slapped his hand away. Alfred was an old man in his late 60's and he almost always wore a black suit. He had a small mustache, was balding, and always had a snickerdoodle in one of his sleeves, and a chocolate chip in another. Clark liked Alfred, he was always like the grandpa Clark never had. In return, Alfred thought Clark was a nice respectful man who would always treat Alfred not as a butler, but as 'sir'. Alfred enjoyed it. Clark however, was not a fan of Alfred right now. Alfred felt bad about Clark, and gave Clark a chocolate chip cookie. Superman smiled, and took it.

Clark: Thanks Alfred.

Alfred: You are very welcome Master Kent. Now if you excuse me, Master Drake, Master Brown, Master Cain, and Master Wayne need me.

Alfred bowed, and Clark bowed a little bit as well. Clark went to chewing on his cookie, and sped back home. But not before stopping over 5 dozens crimes... Before leaving Gotham alone.

Traveling across the streets of Central City was something one would mistake as a car. This was no car. It hovered over the cars of the road, with everyone looking up and were aghast of fear from it. It was the Mach Racer 500. It was a machine built for speed. A machine built to be faster then anything. Faster then any plane, train, or automobile. It was flat. Completely and utterly flat, but it was long. Longer then a stretch limo, and as wide as one, while also as thick as an average human being. It was completely silver with no variation, but inside the Mach Racer 500 had gravity repulsers. It allowed it to do two things. Keep things on it no matter how fast it went and protect them from the wind by creating a bubble around the machine... And by God, would it go fast. The Central City branch of S.T.A.R labs built it to travel objects at incredible speeds across the nation at a faster rate then anything possible. Too bad it was stolen by some rogues.

Captain Cold, Golden Glider, Captain Boomerang, The Top, Heatwave, Weather Wizard, The Trickster, and Mirror Master and his sidekick, Kid Mirror Master, were traveling it with a few million dollars of stolen artifacts. The Top, who was dressed in green and black swirls was pawing over rubies, and noticed Lisa. Lisa, AKA the Golden Glider, was wearing her skimpy golden like outfit with her domino mask, and putting on a beautiful diamond tiara. The top grinned, and handed her a ruby.

The Top: To the most beautiful creature in Central City... Nay, the world!

Golden Glider: No way Roscoe. You were a great coach, and a good rogue, but you were the worst boyfriend. Always so clingy, claiming I was cheating on you with every guy.

The Top: You did cheat on me!

Golden Glider: Yeah, but you accused everyone. Even poor Mark here.

Weather Wizard: For the last time, I am not gay!

Kid Mirror Master was surprised. He had the outfit. Kid-Mirror Master was not that young, despite being called kid. He was 19 years old, and was Sam Scudder's first 'kid' version. See, Sam Scudder suggested that to challenge the Flash and Kid-Flash, they should bring in kid versions of themselves. Leonard, as kind and respectful as he could be, told Sam that was retarded. Lisa would then say that was a bad word, and Leonard changed it to 'Stupid fucking horseshit' and Lisa was happy. Everyone agreed, but Sam wanted a kid version of himself, and here he was. Evan, being an orphan with a criminal record, was happy to have one of the most dangerous and infamous men in Central City interested in him. Evan McCulloch was not a fan however, of the outfit. The green outfit that was strapped up and had the belt for the mirror gun was perfectly fine.

The mask was ugly and awful and Evan wanted to have Heatwave burn it. Sam said the mask was a part of being Mirror Master, and Evan wondered what the point was of being a Kid version if he wore the same exact outfit. Evan grumbled, but he was glad to have been given a 10% of the cut. Leonard got 20% for being the boss, and everyone else got 10%. Leonard was mostly angry he didn't get 30% like he used too. Sam Scudder was rather proud of Evan being the one to capture the Mach for them. Kid was a pro with the mirror gun, and it was genius to pretend to be a janitor the day BEFORE they were to steal it so he could plant small reflective liquids around the lab, pretending it was just normal cleaning product. Sam was glad he picked a smart kid rather then an idiot. Unfortunately, for all of Evan's cleverness, it was still not enough for what was next. Two fast streaks, gaining on the Mach Racer 500.

The Mach Racer 500, while not at Mach speeds of 500, was still over Mach 1, and no machine could catch up with it on the ground. These were no two machines. They were the flashes. The Flash, and Kid-Flash. Barry Allen and Wally West. Wally West, nephew of the flash. He was a red head with a skinny but lean build, was dressed in an outfit similar to the Flash's but had a few differences, key being his was yellow. Wally always preferred yellow over red. Wally was racing alongside Barry, and gazed at the rogues. He went in front of the Mach Racer, and turned around so he was moonwalking. Even then, he was faster then the Mach racer. Evan was amazed at the sheer speed of Kid-Flash. He knew the Flash was fast, but to have his sidekick be THIS fast, amazed him. The other rogues, however...

Captain Cold: BOO!

Trickster: Show boat!

Weather Wizard: Hate to rain on... Oh shit, I almost made a pun.

Weather Wizard and the others agreed on 3 rules. No killing innocents, no 'rule the world' nonsense, and no puns. Failure to keep said rules equaled death. Weather Wizard used his weather wand and pointed it at the sky, and thought. The wand did whatever he wanted when it came to weather, so he came up with a thunder bolt. The clouds began to darken, and Evan was amazed. He saw Heatwave and Captain Cold up close in the robbery, but he never seen the others. He did hear among them, Weather Wizard was the biggest hitter. Seeing the clouds darken to pitch black and blanket the sky, with a roar from them that sounded like the gods hammering on them made Evan realize... Heavy hitter was an insult. GODAMN END OF DAYS was a bit closer. Huge thunder bolts rained from the sky, and crashed into the ground. Wally dodged each blast, but they destroyed the street and people were almost killed by rubble.

The Rogues and Wally didn't worry. He was there. Flash grabbed each and every single piece, and pushed it away with his sheer speed and force. Barry was protecting everyone, while Wally jumped on the platform, and looked at Kid-Mirror Master. Wally groaned, and looked at Sam while pointing at Evan.

Kid-Flash: Really man, you're actually going to do the whole 'kid' version you bragged about when we last fought? I thought you were kidding!

Kid-Mirror Master, while admitting he was a silly idea, was still pissed to be insulted, and marched to Wally. He was taller, and grinned, looking down. He was rather muscular, and had been in many scraps.

Kid-Mirror Master: Okay, kid...

Kid-Flash: Hey, I'm gonna be 17 in... A few minutes. I think. When's 3:02?

Evan threw a heavy haymaker at Wally, planning to knock his block off. Wally saw the fist coming at him... And he saw it going at the speed of a snail. Wally dodged the punch, and then lifted his fist up. He slightly pushed Evan's head down, and with his leg, slightly sweeped one of his legs up. Wally stopped using his super speeded senses, and poor Evan was flipped, slamming into the Mach Racer face first. Evan was injured, having a bloodied nose, and looked up to see Kid-Flash waving and snickering. Kid-Mirror Master got up, and pointed his mirror gun at Kid-Flash, and fired, having a heavy beam of light come out. Despite being as fast as light... Evan's reflexes weren't, so Kid-Flash dodged before he blasted. Kid-Flash sent a jab at Evan's face, breaking his nose. Evan went down, with The Top snickering and patting Mirror Master on the back.

The Top: Man, your kid is really kicking Kid-Flash's ass!

Mirror Master: Fuck you. Waste the brat!

The Trickster, a man with a terrible fashion sense, stepped forward. Crazy bleached hair, a messed up domino mask, and wearing a huge collage of different colors and messed up look. Jessie was an insane man, and with his pills he could be reasoned with. Without them, he was this.

Trickster: Hey Kid-Flash, want a cigar for your birthday?

Trickster whipped out a cigar, and had a lighter. He lit up the cigar, and the cigar exploded straight at Wally. Wally was hit and sent flying, with the Trickster putting his mouth on the smoking cigar, and cracked his knuckles. But Weather Wizard was having difficulties. Barry was dodging every blast, and Barry sped onto the Mach Racer 500, and punched Weather Wizard. He may have been the hardest hitter, but he had a glass jaw. He fell down, and saw the other rogues. He saw a kid version of Mirror-Master, and groaned.

Flash: Sam, I thought you were joking.

Mirror Master: THIS COMING FROM THE GUY WHO HAS A KID-FLASH!

Mirror Master, Heatwave, and Trickster all attacked Flash. Sam used his mirror blast, Rory used his flames, and Jessie used his fake gun that fired rubber bullets... That were also explosive. Barry dodged it and was behind them... Only to notice Captain Cold had his back to the rogues backs, and he snarled.

Captain Cold: So predictable.

He fired a cold blast at Flash, but Kid-Flash pushed his cold gun aside and he missed, firing it at a stop sign. Flash punched Leonard in the face, and did so a few dozen times to knock Cold down. The other three turned around, and Kid-Flash punched them hard with 10 punches to the chins, knocking the three out. With over half of the rogues defeated, the Top fired off a small top at the two, that span crazy. Captain Boomerang, drinking warm beer, snarled and threw it at the ground. He lifted his boomerang, and aimed it at the Flash. Captain Boomerang was dressed up in a blue long coat with boomerang patterns everywhere and a little tricorn hat. He was in his early 40's, but his gut was full of beer that's a man in his late 50's would find unhealthy. His red hair was straggely, and he had an aftershave look to himself.

Captain Boomerang: Ready to get your ass kicked again, Flash?

Captain Boomerang insisted he was the greatest rogue because he knocked the flash down once. On accident. With the Flash meeting him for the first time. While also not looking. He hasn't won since. In over 5 years. Captain Boomerang threw one of his patented boomerangs, and Flash mearly ducked. Digger grinned, and the boomerang went back at the Flash. Barry turned around, and grabbed it. Digger threw an underhanded boomerang at Flash, planning to gut him. Flash turned around to catch it, and he grinned.

Flash: Looks like I caught them.

Digger: Yeah, you...

Flash threw them at Digger, who caught them. The boomerangs exploded with a tiny explosive, enough to knock him down. Digger was hurt, and barely conscious, looking up at the Flash, who had his arms crossed.

Flash: Fool me once, shame on you.

Digger: Oh yeah... I forgot...

With only Golden Glider and The Top left, Lisa Snart had to go to plan B. Hightail it outta here! She did a little combat roll, where she grabbed one of the mirror guns, and fired it at the surface of the Mach Racer 500. Sam planted a mirror back at an undisclosed base in case they were stopped. A mirror portal opened, and Lisa grabbed Leonard by his hood, and jumped in the portal, dragging her brother with him. The Top fired off some tops at the two Flashes to delay them, while using some tops to push a few rogues in the portal. The Flash broke the tops and when he tried to attack The Top, Mirror Master fired off a mirror blast at the Flash, knocking him back. Mirror Master shook his head, and smirked.

Mirror Master: Everyone insults the mask, right up until I get up from over a dozen punches. Heh.

Kid-Flash, angry, tackled Mirror Master off the Mach Racer 500. Evan, waking up, saw his master being thrown off, and tried to jump after him, but The Top stopped him, and was pushing him at the portal.

The Top: Sorry kid, but Sam knew the risks. We'll try to nab him when we can. We never leave a rogue behind... Unless we have too. Then we come back after them!

The Top threw Evan in, and he got the rest of the rogues in. The Flash was back to his feet, and saw the Mach Racer without a driver, and had to stop it. He ran towards the Mach Racer 500, and had to prevent it from killing anyone. Flash ran to the Mach Racer, and went to the top of it. He used his vibe powers to put his hand through it and pull out the power cords. It took him a while, but he did so, and the Mach Racer 500 fell on the pavement, harming no one. It was quick, and efficient. Dozens surrounded the Flash, and cheered. The Flash waved at everyone, and decided to do a little quip.

Flash: Sorry to crash in, everyone.

Wally was always better at this then him. Speaking of Wally, he had Sam tied up, with Sam screaming and ranting.

Sam: SCREW YOU KID! WHEN I GET FREE FROM THIS, I'M GOING TO SHOVE A GODAMN COLD GUN UP YOUR ASS WHEN LEONARD AND THE OTHERS FREE ME FROM JAIL!

Kid-Flash: Oh come on Sam, you're acting like Leonard shoved it up there right now.

Sam was foaming at the mouth in rage, and Barry ran to Wally. Bary saw Sam was tied up, and grinned.

Barry: You got Mirror Master?

Kid-Flash: Yep, I woulda had him gift wrapped too for you, but I didn't want to be so obvious.

Flash: You should have, your birthday is in a few minutes.

Wally remembered, and grinned. Aunt Iris was gonna give him his favorite. Big Belly Burgers super deluxe Mega grande sized burger busters. It's said eating 6 of that in your lifetime will get you diabetes. Wally is getting 12. Wally raced to CCPD, when Barry ran a different direction. He felt it the second he was fighting the rogues. Speed Force energies. Two different ones, both clashing against each other. Barry ran to Keystone City, where he ran across the streets of the city to find it. He had to find the streaks. Running through the streets, he found it. A red and yellow streak. Barry was worried, but ran after the streaks anyway. He chased after the two streaks, and eventually was able to catch up with the two speedsters. Jay Garrick and Edward Clariss.

Jay Garrick, the original Flash, the first scarlet speedster, and Barry's idol. Jay was in his early 70's, but he was still rather fit. Possibly the speed force. Jay was more of a man in his 50's, and a rather good looking one at that. He was bulky, having been a former football star in his college days, and was easily taller then even Barry. He wore a red shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest, blue jeans, and had a Mercury helmet on his head. He was chasing after his greatest and most personal foe, the Rival. The Rival looked exactly like Jay, but his entire body was covered in blue energy. Speed Force energy, surrounding him. Jay got his speed from heavy water fumes mixed with other chemicals, and an electrical energy source. Edward Clarris did the same exact, copying Jay. While Jay used his speed to become a hero, Edward did the same to become a villain.

Jay has been one of the greatest heroes in the 70's, having inspired countless people, including Barry. He was also one of the lead members of the Justice Society of America, the world's premier superhero team. Jay was also kind, having let Barry adopt his title and even accepted Barry being faster then him. Edward however, has been harming Jay all his life, jealous of Jay's beloved reputation, and has constantly wanted to surpass him, stating the second he is not Jay's 'Rival', he would be 'The Champion.' Today, the two battled when Edward tried to murder Alan, Jay's best friend. Jay was following Edward, who was trying to waste Jay's stamina. Because of the speed force energy Edward had absorbed through his scientific skills, he had unlimited stamina and zero metabolism problems. Jay was getting tired, but was still chasing after Edward.

Jay: YOU'LL NEVER HARM ANYONE AGAIN!

Edward: Good Jay, fear me... Hate me... I WILL SURPASS YOU ALL TOO SOON!

Barry ran alongside Jay, and waved. Jay saw Barry, and actually smiled. The two ran alongside each other, and Jay tipped his cap to Barry. Barry... Just kinda waved, and ran in front of Edward. Edward saw Barry, and snarled. The fake Flash. Edward hated him almost as much as he hated Jay. The Rival snarled, and ran as fast as he could to attack Barry. Barry and Edward clashed, sending a flurry of punches at each other. Each strike was as strong and powerful as it could be. While Edward was bigger and stronger then Barry, Barry was faster and more skilled, having learned boxing in cases exactly like this. Barry, while punching, sweep kicked Edward. Edward fell, and was sent crashing into a car. He broke the car, and broke a few bones. Jay went to Edward, and stomped on Edward before he could get up, knocking out the Rival.

Jay clapped his hands together, and looked to Barry. Jay put his hand out, and Barry took it, shaking with Jay.

Jay: Flash.

Barry: Flash.

Jay: Thanks for the assist, it would have taken me everything to get him this time. Always great to see you.

Barry: The pleasure is mine! It's just a shame we don't meet under... Well, less criminal situations. So how's Joan?

Jay: Great! She's beating cancer in ways I didn't know a human being could! I still wish I had half the strength she did. Iris?

Barry: Still fuming Lois beat her at the Pulitzer.

Jay laughed, and the two ran, taking Edward with them. After putting him in a jail cell with speed dampeners on, and Jay signing the legal papers, the two went to a park in civilian gear... In Opal City. Everyone knew Jay was the flash. No one knew Barry Allen was. Barry still wore sunglasses and a baseball cap, with Jay doing the same so people wouldn't mob them. The two were on a park bench, with them both eating big belly burgers. Jay chewed into his, and looked to Barry.

Jay: So, Barry...

Jay goes to his pants, and Barry groans. He knew what Jay was going to give him. Jay handed Barry a JSA communicator. Every JSA member was required to be near it 24/7, in case of emergency. It was proof of membership. Jay has been offering it to Barry EVERY time they met. Barry looked to it, and covered his face in shame.

Barry: Jay, for the last time...

Jay: I know I know I know! Let me guess... 'No Jay, I respect you immensely, and every single member. If you ever need my help, I would drop EVERYTHING and do it, I am deeply honored and even happy you offered it to me, but I am not willing to be a government member who has to listen to them.' Did I get it right?

Barry: Word for word.

Barry may have worked for the police, but if he was a JSA member, everyone would know who he was. He didn't want everyone to think he was a hero... To 'atone' for his father's sins. Barry was also wary of what the government would have him do. Jay understood and even agreed with Barry, but he wanted to help as much as he could, and having the help of the government would be immense. Jay took it back, still hoping Barry would join him.

Jay: You, Superman, Wonder Woman, the new green lantern, and dozens of other heroes refuse to join. It's getting so bad we are almost willing to invite Batman!

Barry laughed his ass off at the thought of Batman meeting with the JSA. He was certain the two would 'love' meeting up. Jay chuckled a little, and checked back to his communicator, and was serious again.

Jay: Barry, I'm getting old. I'm faster then ever... But I was able to run for hours! Now, I'm lucky to do so in one. If... If anything happens to me... Tell Joan I loved her, tell Alan he's the best friend a guy can have... And replace me on JSA. You're kinda like the son I never had, if to get a little cliche.

Barry: Come on Jay, you'll outlive me.

Jay: Hah, maybe with your diet.

Barry got up, and tipped his hat to Jay, with a smirk. Jay did the same, and Barry sped off. He hated talking to Jay. He loved Jay like a father... And pretending nothing was wrong was eating him up. Every second.

Hawkwoman was on top of a mountain, checking her communicator. The mountain top was cold, rigid, and annoying. It made her shiver in her bare clothed look. She almost wished she had the typical Thanagarian police coat, one of the most ugliest outfits ever conived. She wanted to be alone however, and a mountain far off in some land barely any humans lived was alone. The only thing she hated more then the cold was the refusal of the communicator to work. This planet was barely anywhere near Thanagar. The ship made most FTL ships seem slow. She was trying to turn it on, when she heard a noise. A whoosh. Like a bird. She turned around, and saw what she never thought she would see. A Thanagarian!

He was rather bulky, having a large strap on his chest, with pants. He had a typical hawk mask, one even more obvious then Hawkwomans. He looked familar, and she was thinking of who he was, when he flew down, and went to her.

Hawkman: Let me guess... Fangirl?

Hawkwoman was disgusted, and raised her mace, aiming it at Hawkman. She charged it up, and the Nth metal reacted, showing off an electricity aura. Hawkman was amazed, and stepped back.

Hawkman: NTH METAL! IMPOSSIBLE... Unless... YOU'VE COME BACK TO ME! OH JOYOUS DAYS, I CAN FINALLY COME HOME!

He went to Hawkwoman, putting her in a mighty bear hug. Hawkwoman felt like she was being crushed by a mighty creature, and she couldn't budge. She slammed her forehead at his, knocking him back. Hawkman was unhurt, and was still smiling like a loon.

Hawkman: Home, it's been so long!

Hawkwoman looked to Hawkman, and finally knew who he was. A famous police officer who was found lost. Lost... In this area of space. He was a hero for the countless criminals he has caught, but was made more famous for how he had gone missing on a case going after Despero, one of the most infamous criminals the Thanagrian government has ever encountered. Rumors suggested at least 10 green lanterns were required to take him down.

Hawkwoman: Kator Hol?

Hawkman: Kator Hol... No one on earth knows my true name except my closest friends here. For over 90 years, I was stuck here, and now...

Hawkwoman: Stop... I am lost here as well.

Hawkman was stunned, and Hawkwoman saw for the first time in her life... A man's heart break. Hawkman fell to a rock, and was about to break into tears. Over 90 years, he was stuck on earth. He made many friends here, saw many beautiful sights, and had memories he would cherish on his death bed... But he still missed Thanagar. He yearned for his one true home. He wanted to fly through the endless chasms of Rygel, bask in the rays of the blue sun, and dance for a thousand days in the great ponds of Mamota. He wanted so much... And to have someone else here trapped with him, broke him even more. But... He had someone hold him. He looked to see Hawkwoman, hugging him and keeping him close.

Hawkwoman: Do not worry... You are not lost. I am here.

Hawkman went to hug her, and the two weeped. Both sorrow and joy. Sorrow that they are so far away from home... And yet were closer to their home then they ever thought they were.

Lex Luthor was in a dingy little elevator, barely able to hold one person. Lex was given the freshest suit the us government had, and he was gonna use it for his interview. He admitted that while Lois Lane was better, Clark Kent was special. He had something Lois didn't have. He had a history with Lex. Lex remembered Clark back when he was young and lived in Smallville. Clark Kent was his only friend. But Lex grew up and realized how limited Clark Kent was, and left him. Now, Lex needed that limited man to become a great man again. Lex would have laughed, but he hardly found it funny. At all. The elevator dinger, and when it opened, he saw Clark Kent. Ahh simple Clark. Disheveled, large but unintimidating, large clunky glasses, and looking like a rather oafish man.

Lex snickered, thinking of how pathetic he was to be friends with Clark Kent was, and was going to speak when Clark suddenly grabbed Lex's throat, and slammed him inside the elevator. Lex was stunned by Clark's strength and speed, remembering that while he may have been a farm boy... He was the kind of farm boy who had dealt with having a rough life creating land by himself. Clark was snarling, and was growling every single word he uttered.

Clark: Before we start, one word of advice. If you ever, and I mean ever, even imply hurting Lois... I will throw you out the window. You won't die, of course. But you won't be walking anytime soon.

Lex was genuinely surprised that Clark had ANY bite to him. He had forgotten the young man who once floored a brute who pushed Lex around for his dad firing his father. While Lex doubted Clark would throw him out a window... He wasn't certain. So he refused to say anything. Clark let Lex go, and walked Lex to his apartment. Lex walked in, and saw it was tiny, barely even a third of the size of his own apartment in Metropolis... And 1/20 as big as one of his smaller mansions. Lex sat down on a couch, and Clark sat down on his chair. Clark had a notepad, and Lex spoke up.

Lex: I don't want to keep you Clark, so I will be quick, and simple. I will do what Superman could never do.

Clark was intrigued, and spoke up.

Clark: What?

Lex: Save the world.

Clark: I'm sorry, but from whom?

Lex: People like him. People like Batman. People like Wonder Woman. People who halt progress with their delusions of godhood, and control of humanity. I will fight against them. Trust me. I have a plan that will defeat Superman, permantly. Not Kryptonite, no red sun, no magic. Something so good, it will destroy him in an instant.

Clark: Lex, if you try to murder...

Lex: Oh, I don't plan to KILL him. I plan to make him always and forever respect and serve humanity, and never become a god. Think about it. Someone that powerful... The second he snaps, he could kill us all. I'm just leveling the playing field. Even Superman can't argue with that... And if he did...

Clark had to admit, he would prefer humanity had some resources to stop him, without killing him of course, in case he was mind controlled... Or worse. But he didn't trust Lex for one nanosecond. Clark eyed Lex, and Lex saw hate radiating from Clark. Lex chuckled, and leaned in.

Lex: Afraid I'll kill your friend, Clark? Don't worry, people like you will be safe from Superman. I will fight for you. I will die for you. I caused my own problems, and I do aim to fix them. Trust me. I will end every problem I have caused, voluntary and involuntary. Then, I will end the threat of villains... And end the menace of 'heroes'. No more gods, no more kings.

Clark: What about you?

Lex: Don't worry Clark... I am no God or King, even if I insist I am.

Lex chuckled at his own joke, and stood up straight, fixing his tie.

Lex: To finish this, I want you and everyone to know one distinct fact. I am no longer the man you, Metropolis, and Superman knew. I am different. I have... Realized new things. Discovered new ideas. I'm a better person then I was before. I promise. You can bet on that.

Lex went into his pocket, and took out a coin. He flipped it to Clark, and Clark fumbled grabbing it, but saw it was a silver coin. Lex smirked, and nodded.

Lex: On that coin.

Lex walked out of the apartment, and went downstairs. He did not recognize the janitor close to him, who was cleaning the floor. After Lex left, the janitor went to Supermans apartment... By phasing through the door. Clark was surprised, and looked to the man who phased through a wall, and saw the man phase. He became the Martian Manhunter, and Jonn looked around the apartment.

Jonn: Nice apartment. It's bigger then mine.

Clark laughed a little, and in a blur, had hot tea. Jonn looked to the hot tea, and shook his head.

Jonn: Sorry, I don't do well with... Tea leaves. Give me gas.

Clark, in another blur, had milk. Jonn smiled, and sat down on the couch to sip up the glass of milk. Clark sat himself up, and used his X-Ray to see Lex in the limo, leaving. Lex was reading a book, and he only caught one word. Surgery. Clark had no idea what that meant, beyond the idea of Lex using Kryptonite on some poor soul to create another Kryptonite man. Jonn finished his milk, and he looked back to Clark.

Jonn: Clark, I have some important information for you. Batman would have told you... But well, you left before he could. Batman informed me to find you, and tell you this information. We're recruiting.

Clark: Recruiting?

Jonn: We need more members then the one present at the invasion. We're powerful, but what if one disaster prevents us from stopping another? We have to have numbers. Batman has a two step plan to gain members. The first one, is for us to find members by trust. Supergirl is already accepted into the group. So, you have any ideas for a few members?

Clark Kent thought about it, and he grinned. He knew a hero or two who would be great assets to help humanity. In fact, he knows one in blue.

Batman left Lois a little present. A batarang on a rooftop saying 'Leave me alone'. He's certain Lois will find him and throw it at him and force him to do an interview, but he didn't care. He had a person he wanted to join. She was living in a run down apartment in Gotham, hiding from everyone, too afraid of what SHE could do to them. It was time Batman fixed her. He was going to turn her into a hero. He was at the apartment building, a small and semi ruined one at that. Looks like one of the countless Gotham criminals ruined it some time ago. He glided to one of the Windows, and went to her floor. When he opened the window, he hear screaming, grunting, and punches. Lots of punches. Batman walked throw the hall, suspecting what was happening. When he came upon the sight, his suspicion was true.

A large man, obviously drunk and very Agressive, had a baseball bat and was attacking a woman. The man's wife, who had a black eye and more bruises, was hiding behind the door with her son holding on to him. The person he was attacking, was another woman. Obviously, she was tired of the man hurting his family. So she went to stop it. The man was bigger and stronger then her, but she was faster and had been in part of her scraps. She kicked him in the knees as hard as she could, and he dropped. She snatched his baseball bat, and struck him across the face, knocking him out with a homerun. She was a little bit tired, but held the bat close, and she saw Batman. She had a worried expression on herself. She was dressed in a red Tanktop, with black shorts. Her hair was blonde, and done in a double pigtail look, with her hair being large. She was good looking, but her skin was like chalk, and her lips were red, too red to be real or even makeup. She stopped being scared, and rested the bat down, and even giggled.

Harley: What's up, Bats?

-Epilouge-

Iron Heights prison. Said to be the second toughest prison in the world, do to its high security for its highly deadly inmates. One of them was Sam Scudder, who was in his cell, throwing a ball at the wall. Sam, being a rogue, was allowed certain privileges so he wouldn't have an inclination to cause problems. Sam wasn't gonna cause problems. Leonard and the others were gonna save him any day. Maybe in 3 if he's lucky, 8 if he pissed off Leonard. He did laugh alongside Mick when Mick mentioned the amount of prostitutes Leonard hired, so it was probably gonna be 7. Leonard was gonna try to throw the ball out of the small cell window when a guard opened it so he could bean a guard. That's when the entire prison door opened, and Sam stopped. You never open one of those doors unless you were gonna get your ass kicked by the guards for 'disturbing the peace'. When it opened, he didn't see one of the Jack booted tyrants. He saw a gorgeous leggy blonde in a black suit.

Sam stood straight up, and did his best smile. He wasn't bad looking, and orange was the new black... He thinks. He never saw the show. The woman rolled her eyes, and handed him a file. Sam took it, and he saw three big large red words.

'TASK FORCE X'

Sam: Fuck me.


End file.
